El regreso de Blair
by Jos D
Summary: Blair regresa a la academia, solo para reencontrarse con Jaiden


Esto eslo que pasaria si Blair aparece en la segunda temporada

EL REGRESO DE BLAIR

JaIden Yuki, un joven estudiante de la academia de duelistas, que pertence al grupo de Slifer Rojo,se encontraba en su dromitorio, teniendo un duelo con Cyrus y algunos de sus compñeros se enconraba ahi, Ed Phoenix y Tyrano Kenzan

Alexis quien se acercaba al dormitorio observaba el duelo de Jaiden, pro al razon de su llegadaes porque le traera una noticiamuy interesante.

"Hola Jiaden"

"Ah Hola Alexis" dijo Jaiden

"Veo que estan teniendo un duelo" Dijo Alexis

"Si yo ya estoy mejorando"

"Jaiden te tengo una noticia, adivina quien esta de regreso" dijo Alexis

"Chumley?"

"No pero es alguien quie esta loca po ti" dijo Alexis riendose un poco

"Loca por Jiaden esto suena interesante" dijo Ed

"Una chica? una chica que esta loca por Jaden? que bien quiero conocerla" dijo Kenzan

"Humno recuerdo de alguna chica que este loca por mi, estas segura" dijo Jaiden demostrando su mala memoria y Alexis con una gotita de sudor anime

"Bueno cuando ella legue seguro que la recordaras"

"JAIDEEEEEEEN" grito Blair quien estaba corriendo y dirigiendose haica Jaiden

"OH NO ACABO DE RECORDAR ES BLAIR" decia Jaiden con cara de condenado, recordando la ocasion en que elladespidio y veia que Blair estaba por caersele encima y de repente ella extiende sus brazos y abraza a Jaiden

"Me extrañaste Jaiden, porque la verad yo si" deica Blair dandole un beso en la mejilla de Jaiden

"Vaya Jaiden tiene una novia" decia el hermano de Alexis viendo la escenita

'Queee Jaiden ya tiene pareja pero como?' pensba Chazz

"Se ve linda" dijo Kenzan

"Pero si solo es ua niña" dijo Ed Phoenix

"Bueno para que lo sepan ella tiene como 8 años"

"QUEEEE" dijero todos auqellos quienes no conician a Blair

"En realidad ya tengo nueve años" dijo Blair

"Blair por favor deja de abrazarme e asfixias" dijo Jaiden

"Te soltare pero antes de eso" Blair le dio unos besos en lamejilla de Jaiden, provocandole un leve sonrojo, Cirus le tenia envidia y Alexis reia un poco

"Blair que haces aqui no deberias estar en la primaria"

"Lo estoy pero que no sabes que son las vacaciones" dijo Blair

"Ah perdon, peor bueno dime porque viniste a este lugar"

"Que estas despistado o que vine para estar contigo"

"Pero no que te gustba Zane"

"Antes pero ahora tu me gustas" dijo Blair

"Ayy pero Blair no crees que soy demasiado mayor para ti" dijo Jaiden

"Para el amor no hay edad"

"Esto es algo gracioso e interesante" decia en voz baja Phoenix

"AHH QUE ENVIDIA TE TENGO AMIGO JAIDEN" dijo Kenzan

"Y usetdes quienes son" pregunto Blair

"Ah bueno el de la pañoleta es Kenzan, elque anda en negro es Chazz y el otro chico serio es Phoenix " dijo Jiaden

"Mucho gusto y quien es ese"

"Lamentablemente es mi hermano mayor"

"Alexis porque te da pena mencionarme acaso te averguenzo"

"Y no sabes cuanto" dijo Alexis

"Oye Blair por cuantotiempo te vas a quedar en esta isla"

"Solo tengo permiso para estar un dia, ya mañana me voy pero me gustaria pasar todo el diacon mi querido Jiaden, me gustaria que tuvieramos una cita" dijo Blair

"Porque no mejor en un duelo si ganas sere tu cita y si pierdes hummm"

"Me llevas en un recorrdio a toda la escuela"

"Trato hecho queee" dijo Jaien quien se dio cuenta de el error

"Jiaden creo que acabas de meter la pàta pero con la boca" decia Alexis quien despues se rio

Minutos despues Jaiden y Blair fueron al mismo lugar donde tuvieron su primer duelo

"Mi estrategia cambio desde la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos Jaiden ahora si te voy a ganar"

"yo estare mas precavido no dejare que me controles mis monstruos como la ultima vez" dijo Jaiden

"Bien que comeinze el duelo" dijo Alexis

Jiaden: 4000 Blair: 4000

"yo primero" dijo Blair quien saco su carta "Coloco a un monstruo boca abajo y otra carta boca"

"Bien mi turno" dijo Jaiden. 'Bueno como no es la dama enamorada, encotnces atacaré'  
"Invoco a Heroe Elemental Wildheart"

"Wildheart ataca al mosntruo boca"

El monstruo que destruyo resultaba ser un Shining Angel.  
"Al destruir a mi angel invocare a Dama enamorada"

"Ahh se ve mui linda" dijo Kenzan

"Oie io la vi primero" dijo Sirus

"Aqui vamos de nuevo" dijo Alexis

'No sabia que hubiera cartas de niñas tan lindas' pensaba Bastion

"Oh no" decia Jaiden quien queria buscar la manera de evitar que sus monstruos sean controlados "Coloco una carta boca abajo y termnia mi turno"

"Bien mi turno" decia Blari quien saco una carta y observaba su mano "Activo mi trampa Barrera de Espiritus, mientras tenga un msontruo en mi campo no recibire daños de puntos" 

"Dama enamorada ataca a su heroe"

"No tan rapido Activo mi trampa Negar ataque, no podras atacarme y asi no podras controlar a mis monstruo" dijo Jaiden

"Bien coloco unca carta boca abajo e invoco a el increible perro Marron " dijo Blair

"Ahora es mi turno, Wildheart ataca a su Perro Marron"

"Activo mi trampa"

"Tus trampas no le afectan a mi Wildheart"

"Quien dice que le trampa es para tu monstruo es para mi dama enamorada"

"qUE, Ah no ya recuerdo esa trampa hara que"

"Dama enamorada protege a Marron"

La Dama enamorada es atacada pero Blair no recibe daño por la trampa

"Oh Wildheart que me has hecho porque me pegas sino no te hehco nada" decia la dama enamorada

"Oh perdoname mi dama no era mi intencion, por pavor perdoname hare lo que sea "

"Bueno puede que hagas algo por mi pero no ahora despues cariño" decia la dama quien le da un beso a Wildheart y se siente hipnotizado y un corazon le sale en el pecho

"Oh no Wildheart creo que no eres tan salvaje de corazon" dijo Jaiden

"Bien colocare un carta boca abajo, incovo a Hereo Elemental Arcilla en modo de defensa y lo equipo con Capa de Arcilla"

"Bien mi turno" 'Su mosntruo de arcilla es muy fuerte en defensa asi que usare esto'

"Usare la carta magica smashing ground y destruyo al hombre arcilla"

"Bien porque cuando es enviado al cementerio se hace el efecto de la magia, lo cual hace que una carta de trampa o de magia sea destruido y elijo a Barrera de Espiritu"

"Oh no, bueno entonces tendre que controlar a tu monstruo, activo la carta beso de cupido y luego mi dama atacara a tu wildheart"

"Wildheart donde estas que no te veo" y luego la dama se cae

"Oh Wildheart que malo eres solo queria estar contigo me dijiste que harias lo que sea por mi"

"Y lo hare dime que quieres que haga"

"Atacalo a el" dijo la dama enamorada señalando a Jaiden

"Ahora si estoy en problemas" y Jaiden fue atacado por su propio msontruo

"Y ahora mi perro, Marron atacalo" y el perro ataco a Jaiden dandole un poco de daño

Jaiden: 2400 Blair: 2900 "Al fin los primeros daños" dijo Phoenix

"No mi dama" dijo Kenzan

"Quien dijo que era tuya" dijo Sirus

Mientras eos chicos se pelean losdemas observan el duelo "Y coloco otra carta boca abajo" decia Blair colocando una trmpa boca abajo la cual era otra Barrera de Espiritu 'Estoy segura que voy a ganar, gracias a mi segunda barrera de espiritu, pues no perdere mas puntos de vida' pensaba Blair

"Bien mi turno" "Activo mi trampa Call of the haunted, al cual trae de vuelta a mi heroe elemental arcilla, activo la holla de la avaricia y saco dos cartas mas"

"Y que suerte tengo, uso la carta polimerizacion, fusiono a mi hereo elemental Arcilla, con mi heroe elemental hombre chispa, para invocar a Heroe elemental Trueno gigante"

"Es muy fuerte pero dudo mucho que puedas hacerle daño a mi dama enamorada"

"Es lo que crees, descarto una carta de mi mano, y destruio a un mosntruo que tenga un nivel de ataque igual o menor que este y elijo a la dama enamorada"

"NOOOOO" y la dama enamorada es destruido

"ya que tu dama enamorada fue destruido heroe elemental Wildheart regresa a mi lado, ahora usare Renace Mosntruo e invoco a un mosntruo de mi cementerio, lo recuerdas, es heroe elemental Avian"

"Avian taca a su perro" dijo Jaiden y el perro es destruido mas no hay daño de puntos de vida, debido a que Blair activo su trampa a tiempo, pero dandose cuenta que aun asi perdera ya que no tiene mas monstruos en el campo

Jaiden: 2400 Blair: 2900 

"Vaia no esperaba ver de nuevo esa trmpa, pero como ya no tienes monstruos, te atacare directo, Wildheart has lo tuyo" y Wildheart le da un sablazo a Blair

Jaiden: 2400 Blair: 1400

" Trueno gigante, es tu turno" y el mosntruo le dio un ataque de trueno

Jaiden:2400 Blair:0

"Bueno gane y creo que es hora de llevarte a darte un paseo si no me equivoco"

"Jaiden tu sabias que como quieras ibas a estar con ella cierto" dijo Alexis

"Bueno de una manera u otra, aun tendria que enseñarle toda la escuela, lo que me propuso pues no lo analiza bien, pero claro que me gustaria darle el recorrido pero no quiero que crean en otra cosa"

"Y cuando sera la boda Jaiden"

"Oye no digas cosas cmo esas" decia Jaiden histerico i Alexis se reia

Jaiden tuio que llevarla a pasear a toda la escuela para que lo conozca y que estuviera lista si algun dia quiere llegar a la Academia. Mientras que los amigos de Jiaden los estaba espiando preguntandose que hara, si haran alguna cosa de novio o que, pero a Alexis no les agrada qe estuvieran espiando, le jalaba orejas, les impedia la vista, pero aun asi, los compañeros de Jaiden insitian en ver los que hacian Jaiden y Blair.

"Chicos ustedes si que son maduros, porque no mejor se busquen una vida, no tiene porque estar fisgoneando y metiendose en las vidas de otros" decia Alexis

"Miren se estan besando" dijo Kenzan

"QUEEEEEE" decia Alexis con tono de celosa

"JAJAJA CAISTE" dijo Sirus

"Tomen" Alexis les dio un coscorron a Sirus y a Kenzan

"No bromeen de esa manera"

"Perdon"

Ya cuando estaba anocheciendo Jaiden le habia enseñado casi toda la isla, e incluso presento a algunos compañeros, como el mono Wheeler, el chico que siempre dormia y el chico que parecia imitacion de Tarzan.

"No sabia que conocias a todos en la isla" dijo Blair

"Bueno no a todos solo a algunos, oye no quieres comer, supngo que debes de tener algo de hambre" dijo Jaiden Y Jaiden invito a Blair a comer en el lugar donde habian sandwiches en paquetes. El chico esperaba ser el siguiente en probar el sandwich de huevo

"Espero que me toque espero que me toque", Jaiden saca uno lo probo y le disgusto

"Guacala este tiene anchoas"

Blair agarro uno,lo probo y le supo bien.  
"Pues este sabe bien"

"Que suerte agarraste el de huevo"

"Jaiden gracias por todo"

"Porque"

"Bueno me enseñaste lo que me hace falta para mejorar mi baraja, porque me enseñaste toda la escuela y por invitarmea cenar" decia Blari sonrojda

"Bueno no es nada solo lo hago porque eres mi amiga" dijo Jaiden pero Blair no pensaba asi, el considera Jaiden algo mas que amigos

'Solo amigos, Jaiden querido, algun dia veras que puedo ser tu novia' pensba Blair

"Bueno si ya terminaste es hora de regresar" decia Jaiden

Al dia siguiente, Blair se despidio de Jaiden, diciendole que algun dia regresara y que algun dia estara en esa escuela

"Pero para eso entonces ya estare graduado"

"Entonces avisame cuando te gradues" decia Blair

El barco zarpo y los dos se despedian. "Siempre estare penando en ti todos los dias"

"Pero por favor no hagas nada que me ridiculize"

"Bueno es una lastima que se fuera, formaban una buena pareja" decia Phoenix

"Oye no bromees" decia Jaiden

"Es cierto se veian lindos juntos" decia Alexis riendose

"Jaiden si que tienes suerte" decia Kenzan

"Ya callense siento verguenza de ustedes"

"No tienes de que avergonzarte, ya que acada quien le toca tener pareja y esta vez el destino te designo a una linda niña de buena pureza" decia el hermano de Alexis

"Hermano dejate de cursilerias"

"Mejor me voy a consguirme unas cartas de chicas, espero encontrar a mi querida Maga" decia Syrus

Mientras tanto en el barco, Blair estaba en su camarote recordaba los hermosos momentos en que estuvo con su querido Jaiden y con el objetivo de su vida, casarse con Jaiden.

Fin 


End file.
